Gath VII Gardener~House Gardener
Gordan I Gardener-House Gardener: 1,497BC~Though a feeble king, he ruled as best as he could, for one who was getting up their in age. He was already at the age of 45, when he ascended the Gardener Throne to rule. At his passing of old age as those before him, that were not deceased as a result of battle, he went to sleep one night, never to awaken again. He ruled for approx. 40 Valaryian years, and passed in his sleep at the age of 85. Thus, he was succeeded by Garth VII Gardener. Garth VII Gardener, called the Goldenhand or Garth Goldenhand, was a King of the Reach and head of House Gardener. He is considered the greatest Gardener King in the history of the Reach, for his deeds both in war and in peace. He became king at twelve and had reigned for eighty-one years when he died.[1] As a boy, Garth turned back a Dornish invasion when King Ferris Fowler led a thousand men through the Wide Way intent on conquest. [1] Soon after he drove the last of the ironborn from their strongholds on the Misty Islands. He then renamed them the Shield Islands, and resettled them with his own fiercest fighters and finest seamen, granting them special dispensations with the goal of turning them into a first line of defense against ironborn raiders. This proved a great success.[2][1] In his final and greatest war, Garth VII faced an alliance between the Storm King and the King of the Rock, who intended to divide the Reach between them. The Goldenhand defeated them both, and then with cunning words he sowed such strife between the two that they turned on each other with great slaughter at the Battle of Three Armies. In the aftermath Garth married his d aughters to their heirs and signed a pact with each, thereby fixing the borders between their three kingdoms.[1] But Garth's greatest achievement was to give his kingdom and people three-quarters of a century of golden peace. During the long years of his reign, the Reach was at war for less than ten. Generations of boys were born, grew to manhood, and sired children of their own and died without ever having to know what it was to grasp a spear and shield and march away to war. And with this long peace came an unprecedented prosperity. This period became known as the Golden Reign, and was when the Reach truly flowered.[1] Garth VII died when he was ninety-three, frail of body but sound of wits, having reigned for eighty-one years. He was succeeded on the Oakenseat by a great-grandson.[1] The golden peace of Garth Goldenhand never came again.[3] 1,436VT (BC)~[https://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Lorath Lorath]: A sect of religious dissidents leave the Freehold to establish a temple upon Lorath's main isle, becoming the first inhabitants of the city that will become Lorath.[14] Garth married an unknown woman who is now known by her face. Her actual identity, is yet to be discovered.